Aleksis Kaidonovsky
|image = |fullname = |born = January 31, 1989 (aged 35)[http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/58455517357/how-old-is-when Travis Beacham: How old are the characters in Pacific Rim?] Moscow, RussiaPan Pacific Defense Corps: Shatterdome |died = January 8, 2025''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'Pacific Rim'' |causeofdeath = Crushed and drowned in Cherno Alpha by Leatherback |citizenship = Russian |family = Sasha Kaidonovsky (wife, deceased) |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |height = 7' 0" (2.13 m) |weight = 240 lbs |academy = 2015 |occupation = Jaeger Pilot |rank = Lieutenant PPDC Ranger |number = R-AKAI_443.22-F |strike = Vladivostok Shatterdome(formerly) Hong Kong Shatterdome |deploy = 8 |affiliations = Pan Pacific Defense Corps |pilot = Cherno Alpha |partner = Sasha Kaidonovsky |command = Marshall Stacker Pentecost |appearances = Pacific Rim |actor = Robert Maillet }} Lieutenant '''Aleksis Kaidonovsky (Алексей Кайдановский, Alexei Kaydanovskiy) is the husband of fellow Lieutenant, Sasha Kaidonovsky. He was a Ranger in the Pan Pacific Defense Corps and the co-pilot of Cherno Alpha before his death in 2025. Biography Early Life Prior to appearance of the Kaiju, both Aleksis and Sasha were prison guards of an as yet undisclosed prison.Pacific Rim Featurette: Shatterdome Ranger Roll Call Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Similar to Herc and Chuck Hansen, Aleksis is one of the world's elite Jaeger pilots still alive. However, he has issues with aggression, which makes him unpredictable and a "concern" on the battlefield. Aleksis and his wife, Sasha, hold the record as the Rangers with the longest and most stable Neural Handshake in the Corps, lasting up to eighteen hours. They defended Vladivostok, Russia from over half a dozen Kaiju attacks. They also defended the Siberian Wall, which was unbreached by Kaiju for six years. Pacific Rim After the closure of the Vladivostok Shatterdome, Aleksis and Sasha are relocated to the Hong Kong Shatterdome with Cherno Alpha. With no support from the PPDC, Sasha and Aleksis can procure any weapon Stacker Pentecost needs in the continued defense of Hong Kong. Pentecost plans to utilize Kaidonovskys in his plan to attack the Breach out in the Pacific Ocean, acting as a line of defense for Striker Eureka who is responsible for delivering the thermonuclear bomb into the Breach. When LOCCENT Mission Control picks up the predicted Double Event, Sasha and Aleksis are airlifted from the Shatterdome into the Victoria Harbour alongside Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka in Cherno Alpha. Aleksis and his wife Sasha engage the Kaiju named Otachi alongside Crimson Typhoon. The two Jaeger teams appear to gain the upper hand until Otachi crushes Crimson Typhoon's Conn-Pod, killing the Wei Triplets. Otachi breaks free of their grasp and relentlessly attacks. It fires its acid onto Cherno's nuclear reactor; the acid begins to eat its way down into the cockpit. The two are ambushed by Leatherback before Striker Eureka can reach them. Cherno Alpha takes heavy damage and is plunged into the water by Leatherback. Water floods the Conn-Pod; Aleksis and his wife are killed when Leatherback crushes Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod. Known Inconsistencies *According to Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters Aleksis is born Janurary 31, 1998, making him seven years younger than his wife.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, page 35 However, according to Travis Beacham, Aleksis was born in 1989. *Robert Maillet is miscredited as as Lt. S. Kaidanovsky in Pacific Rim and the Pan Pacific Defense Corps website. Trivia *Though Heather Doerksen wished to keep Sasha and Aleksis' status as husband and wife a secret to keep audiences guessing, Robert Maillet instead admitted in an interview that Sasha and Aleksis are married.Robert Maillet Interview - Pacific Rim *In some interviews, Heather Doerksen states that Guillermo del Toro would never tell her or Robert Maillet whether or not Sasha and Aleksis were lovers or brother and sister. *According to Travis Beacham Aleksis is male.Who is Aleksis and who is Sasha? However, both he and Sasha use abbreviations of their names to confuse others unfamiliar with them.Sasha and Alekesis: Kind of a Running Joke *During a scene in the film, it is assumed Sasha refers to Aleksis as "Sasha" in the Shatterdome Mess Hall. However, closer inspection reveals the voice is coming from somewhere behind or across her. *In the novelization of Pacific Rim, the Kaidonovsky's listen to Ukrainian Hard House in their Conn-Pod during battle.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization, page 220 *According to one of the Luu brothers' facebook post, there was a deleted scene involving a confrontation between the Chinese Jaeger team and the newly arrived Russian team at the Shatterdome. The result of the confrontation was never revealed.''Luu Brother's Photos *Like Sasha's name, Aleksis is a unisex name and a variant spelling of Alexis.Aleksis - Wikipedia.orgAleksis - Wiktionary.orgAlexis (given name) - Wikipedia.org Gallery References }} Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Rangers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps